Venom 2 rumors
Rumors for ''Venom 2''. Casting *'CONFIRMED: 'Tom Hardy will return as Eddie Brock/Venom. *'CONFIRMED: 'Michelle Williams will return as Anne Weying. *'CONFIRMED: 'Woody Harrelson will return as Cletus Kasady/Carnage. *'CONFIRMED: 'Reid Scott will return as Dan Lewis. *Teri Hatcher will appear as Donna Diego/Scream. *James Marsden will appear as Patrick Mulligan. *Peggy Lu will return as Mrs. Chen. *Ryan Gosling will appear as Scott Washington. *Demi Lovato will appear as Leslie Gesneria/Agony. *Tom Holland will appear as Peter Parker/Spider-Man. *Diane Guerrero will appear as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat. *Elizabeth Debicki will appear as Officer Jean DeWolff. *J.K. Simmons will return as J. Jonah Jameson. *Jared Leto will return as Michael Morbius. *Nikki Hahn will appear as Andrea Benton/Mania. *Billie Eilish will appear as Andrea Benton. *Logan Lerman or Zachary Gordon will play Peter Parker/Spider-Man. *Chris O’Hara will reprise his role as John Jameson. *'CONFIRMED: '''Naomie Harris will play Francine Barrison/Shriek.‘Venom 2’: Naomie Harris Eyed to Play Villain Shriek Opposite Tom Hardy (EXCLUSIVE) *Rosario Dawson will appear as Jean DeWolffe. VENOM 2 Leaks (4chan) *Kevin Dunn is also in final talks to play Eddie's new boss at the newspaper.VENOM 2 Leaks (4chan) Characters * Anti-Venom will appear. * Spider-Man will appear. *Jonah Jameson will appear. *John Jameson will appear. *Black Cat will appear. *Silver Sable will appear. *Michael Morbius will appear. *Mania will appear. *Shriek will appear. *Nightwatch will appear. *Jackpot will appear. *Jean DeWolffe will appear.VENOM 2 Leaks (4chan) Story * '''CONFIRMED: '''The film will be partly inspired by the ''Maximum Carnage ''storyline. * The film will either be titled ''Venom: Maximum Carnage, Venom vs. Carnage, Venom: In the Blood, ''or simply be titled ''Carnage. * Black Cat will debut as an new ally to Venom in the movie, setting up her own film. Spider-Man will also appear as a temporary enemy before teaming up with Venom against Carnage. This will parallel Black Panther and Spider-Man debuting in the MCU in ''Captain America: Civil War'''' before their impending films there. * Venom will be being hunted by another shady organization who wish to utilize the symbiotes, and they will be responsible for Venom's replicating, giving birth to Carnage and Mania. * The Scream Symbiote (implied to be the one bonded to the rabbit in the first film) will be revealed to be alive, and a meteorite containing Agony, Lasher, and Scorn will land, finding their respective hosts to become antagonists. * Carnage will instead be Venom's brother as opposed to his offspring, and was a favored ally of Riot due to his bloodlust, something even Venom was wary of. *Carnage is the main villain. The government creates it from a sample of Venom. I don’t know how Cletus Kasady comes into contact with it, but it is a “mutant” that can multiply to infect other people, and Kasady’s masterplan is to spread it through the world.VENOM 2 Leaks (4chan) *Kasady has two cronies: His lover/accomplice Frances Barrison, who is infected and becomes a “She-Carnage”; and Malcolm McBride, a scientist involved in Carnage’s creation who Kasady forces to work for him. Naomie Harris is playing Frances. McBride hasn’t been cast yet, but I hear Shea Whigham is circling the role.VENOM 2 Leaks (4chan) *DeWolfe will pursues Venom after he is framed for Carnage’s crimes.VENOM 2 Leaks (4chan) *Carnage will kill Dan Lewis.VENOM 2 Leaks (4chan) *Ann will bond with Venom again for a She-Venom VS. She-Carnage fight. Venom and Carnage will fight several times, final fight will take place at a hospital.VENOM 2 Leaks (4chan) *Movie will be PG-13. Sony is already planning a third movie that would feature Spider-Man, and wants Tom Holland to cameo in this to set it up.VENOM 2 Leaks (4chan) Production *'CONFIRMED: '''Andy Serkis, Travis Knight or Rupert Wyatt are considered to direct the sequel.Sony Meets With Andy Serkis Amid 'Venom 2' Director Hunt (Exclusive)Venom 2’: Andy Serkis, ‘Bumblebee’ Helmer Among Candidates to Direct Andy Serkis was selected. *The film will get an R rated.Venom 2's Producer Will Consider An R-Rated Version Due To Joker's Box Office Success References Category:Rumors Category:Venom